Love in Destruction
by briirens
Summary: After an earthquake leaves a city in hinges and chaos, a series of nurses and doctors set out to perform miracles. But what originally was a mission, turned into death defying actions as they not only have to save their patients, but themselves. Nobody said making a difference was easy, and they'll learn that the hard way through table deaths, and frustrations.
1. Chapter 1

\- 9:29 am

The day started off like any day would. In fact, it seemed more lively than other days. And while doctors and nurses sluggishly dragged themselves to the hospital, they couldn't help but stop, and enjoying a simple cup of coffee. Many who were friends met up in front of the hospital doors, chatting among themselves before stepping into the new atmosphere. This was a place were attitudes changed, and concentration went up. Of course, there was a lot of pressure that came when working in that specific hospital. It had been in the top five of the best hospitals in the country for a solid three years. Many praised the new hospital director that took over. Before him, the building wouldn't even be looked at twice.

At nine twenty-nine in the morning, an elite group of doctors found themselves scattered throughout the pristine white building. Most hand their hands stained red, well the gloves, as thy operated on different patients.

The acclaimed neurosurgeon Bishamon was tucked away in an operating room, hacking away at a damaged brains with various instruments and tools. Nurses around her never lost their entertainment, no matter how many times they watched her. She was smooth with her hands, gliding each metallic tool carefully and swiftly. Time was something she certainly did not have. Hesitation could cause a table death, something she vowed to eradicate. Killing people was against her morals, as most doctors now seemingly became corrupted from money and promotions. The doctor rose to status, with her God-given talents.

In the next operating room over stood two respected surgeons. The pair usually worked together on multiple operations, as their precision and concentration were on par with each other. They were more of emergency surgeons, operating on a helpless victim who was hit by a car. The youth these days. You would think we would have suffered some head trauma, but he sustained critical abdomen injuries. While Iki Hiyori sutured some open wounds, Kazuma worked to drain blood from the internal bleeding that occurred on the way to the hospital.

The maternity suite was a different story. A young pink haired lady dashed from one end to the other, as she quickly put on her facial mask. She goes by the name Kofuku, a name most coworkers didn't dare to say. She was a bad luck charm throughout the hospital, especially in the birthing rooms. Women complained of intense pain, and most complications happened on her end than anywhere else. However, she was the one who got the job done, as quickly and smoothly as possible. And down below, her secret lover worker as well.

A tall man stood at the computer in the children's examination room, his fingers quickly typing information into corresponding slots. Pulling away from the area, he quickly disinfected his hands before grabbing his speculum. He gently held the child's tongue down with a tongue depressor, nodding in agreement from his mental hypothesis. A throat infection. Nothing too radical, luckily, but he would have to prescribe antibiotics. The child smiled the best he could, while the doctor explained the diagnosis to his mother.

In the oncology unit, an older man had just finished removing a tumor out of a patient. It was a rewarding always rewarding, to him at least, when he could remove cancerous clumps. Tenjin, a nice but braggy fellow, was washing his hands when one of his assistants came up to him. They had found some cancerous cells in a patient who had just been admitted in a different unit, the man quickly drying his hands so that he could look at the files and prepare for what came next.

Psychiatrist Kuraha was writing down the information need to prescribe medicine for a client he was seeing. Depression was becoming a high trend among adults, and the young woman in front of him had shown severe symptoms of it. His calm personality allowed her to open up a bit, he was thankful, but she was still closing away from her true problems. Despite not having any hands on experience, he received a lot of clients a day from different mental disorders and triggers. Stretching out slightly, he gently tapped the pen against the notebook as he waited for the last minutes of the session to come.

And then there was Yato, a registered nurse. He was sitting back on his break, finding the unusually happy morning a great scene to enjoy his short time alone. Kicking back, he opened a can of flavored water while munching away on an energy bar. Everything seemed great. Although he life kinda sucked at the moment, he was thankful to still have his job. It was a long year, after he had been accused of killing patients. He would never do such a thing! Even though other showed doubts, Yato was never the one to back away from a challenge. It's what made people better. That also caused trouble in his career, as he often acted based on his beliefs and not the hospitals. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes and inhaled the somewhat crisp air.

Everything was great, until the clocks hit nine-thirty.

His eyes shot open as the ground began to rumble, shake in that matter. Civilians stopped in their tracks, holding their items as they inspected their surroundings. Everyone became confused, a little panicked, but confused. That was when the first structure fell. Pieces of metal came crashing to the ground as Yato dropped everything he had and ducked for cover. One by one, cement and other foundations toppled to the ground as everything continued to shake. Cars stopped moving and the sound of people screaming filled his ears, smoke entering through his nose and filling his lungs. Loud booms and bangs intensified, lights and powered screens turned off.

When the rumbling stopped, Yato opened one eye to make sure he was somewhat safe. A little sore from throwing his body down, the nurse stood up slowly and gaped as he noticed his surroundings. Buildings cracked and crumbled under pressure, water pipes shot water into the dusty sky, fires sprouted in different areas of the city. No, this couldn't be happening! They were improving the city's quality to somewhat withstand a disaster like this. The city, the one he called home, was no falling apart. It looked like someone had ravaged the city, destroying everything in their path. Nothing was cheerful or aesthetic anymore, just sad and depressing.

But this was no time to stand and stare. He had to go and find victims, survivors, anyone who needed his help. His ears rang when a voice cried out through some rubble, a flash of blond waving in the smokey wind. He didn't have much on him, enough to make some minor improvements at best. But his eyes caught hold of an ambulance, the paramedics also searching around for anyone to help.

He couldn't wast another moment not doing anything. The clock was racing, and ticking.


	2. Chapter 2

\- 9:32 am

It was two minutes after the earthquake had hit, already affecting much of the city. The hospital had lost power, which led to machines switching off and the lights going out. That especially wasn't a good thing for Kofuku. All that could be heard was the mother's screaming, as the pinkette tried to get her to calm down. But how could she be so sure herself, when she couldn't even see if the baby was coming out alright?

"Lights! I need lights!" The pinkette yelled, moving in closer to the mother's legs. "Ma'm, I need you to stay calm and push."

The doctor was lucky to have a few nurses come back with flashlights, which were turned on, but her annoyance suddenly came back. The lights were extremely dim, and the only way she could make sure the birth went smoothly was if they were right up in there. That was highly unsanitary. She could be daring, but not that much. Any germs on the metal could pose a possible infection to the mother or the baby. Why did an earthquake have to happen now?

"Sanitize them, sanitize the flashlights now."

Her colleagues were a little confused, but nevertheless scurried to find some rubbing alcohol and gauze sponges. And while they were taking their sweet time, the baby started crowing. But something was wrong, way wrong. Even with no light, she could sense it. This was not good at all. Kofuku was facing a lack of light, and a problematic birth, as told be the marvelous screaming of the woman. When the light did return to, her suspicions were concerned. The umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. Okay, not a problem. She could easily slip it off and not tell the mother, who was too busy pushing. Plus, the father was too busy making sure his wife was okay.

Working her fingers like magic, she slipped it off with a little struggle while watching the heartbeats. This is where she started praying to a God that nothing else went wrong. In just a few more hard pushs, Kofuku easily grabbed the newborn baby and gently tapped it's butt. At first, there was no noise. So she did it again. Still no noise. The female doctor was about to call for an emergency procedure when a cry filled the air, and almost everyone sighed in relief. She handed the little girl off to a nurse, who cleaned her and wrapped her tightly in a pink blanket.

"Congratulations, you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." She said softly, handing the bundle to the woman.

Taking off the bloody gloves and throwing them into the hazard box, Kofuku sat back on the chair and tilted her head back until a sudden bright light blinded her. Really? After all this time, the lights finally kicked in now? She didn't have any concern yelling at the wall, until her mind wandered to another thought.

Daikoku.

The earthquake did not miss out on the important side of the hospital, shaking the building and causing some ceiling panels to fall right down. Anyone who occupied a space was sent to the ground, or they were lucky enough to stand up. Kazuma and Hiyori were sent backwards, utensils still clenched in their hands, as they hit their backs against the wall. Power was, luckily, on in the surgery suite, but flickering intensely. As the lead surgeons finally came back to earth, a mistake was quickly noticed. The machines began beeping excitedly, some of them restarting. However, the female surgeon was the first to panic.

"I-I cut an organ!" She called out, calling her partner over. "I was about to cut a suture when the rumble happened. I must have accidentally cut the organ as we were pulled back."

This was not good at all.

Kazuma took a deep breath, but he too wasn't done with his part of the surgery. And now with a mistake in the organ, that was double the work and extra trouble. The only other surgeon who would be readily available was in surgery as well. Hopefully hers was going better than theirs. Although obviously skilled, the two were left alone to correct the accidental mistake.

"Suction any blood that starts to pool." He told a nurse, his green eyes resting on the brunette. "Hiyori, you need to finish suturing the first site. Please do keep an eye on the new area. Once I finish my part, I will try to treat the wound. We are trying to prevent a table death."

And with that, everyone got to work. The female sutured as fast as she could, but her stitching became sloppy. Mayu, a nurse, began suctioning the excessive blood that was filling the area, but even she was getting desperate. Without a miracle, this patient would not make it through.

"Excuse me, sir, I need any medical supplies you can spare."

He body bowed respectfully, while the nurse hoped the paramedics would give him something to work with. After a moment of silence, he stumbled backwards when a first aid kit lightly bumped his head. Confused at first, Yato said his thanks before taking the supplies and jogging off. The male nurse barely dodged the lodged rubble, as well as the debris that kept falling. But he needed to make sure he got to the first site well and alive. His first patient? The blond underneath the rubble. The kid didn't seem too buried under the debris, but there was blood staining his hair. Shit, head trauma. A leg also seemed to be caught, at most, hopefully a broken limb. As he reached to wear his patient was, blue eyes could see that the blood from the kid's head was flowing out more profusely. He HAD to work fast. Crouching down beside him, Yato quickly worked to remove some of the rubble to examine his patient. He was shocked to see amber irises, open and looking straight at the sky.

"Hello, I need you to stay calm." He greeted, pulling out a small flashlight. "Please look at the light."

Eye reaction, no brain damage. The boy did seem out of it, almost like confused. But this was no time to waste. His calloused hands searched through the red kit, pulling out gauze and tape. The nurse wrapped his head, as gently as he could, before working to pull the rubble off. So maybe he wasn't the strongest guy, which was proving to be true. This was definitely not going to be an easy piece to move. And if he moves it incorrectly, or drops it, the kid may never have a leg again.

"Please do not jerk, or move anything."

He knew that warning was going to go to waste, but it needed to be said anyway. One, two, three. He counted for three seconds before successfully lifting the piece of rubble up, before an aftershock shook the area. It was less intense than the actual earthquake, but powerful enough to jerk Yato away. The piece fell out of his hands and almost crushed them, but he flung himself down in time. His eyes caught hold of the young boy, whose body jerked when it came right down on his leg. He let out a little sound of pain, grimacing while his body was slipping in between consciousness and in-consciousness. The nurse's eyes widened in fear, as he quickly scrambled to his patient.

No, no, no, no, no, no!

His leg was beyond damaged now, and it was his fault. But he had to keep trying, hoping that he could move the rubble off of him. How was he going to keep the boy awake? He clearly was slipping.

"Boy, stay awake please!" He pleaded, wrapping his hands about the piece. Three seconds and he lifted again, gently pulling the rubble off of him and to the side. Yato took his scissors and cut through the pant's material, almost vomiting from the sight of the leg. Bones were sticking out and poking through his dark, bruised skin. And it was heavily swollen too.

pHe messed up. And with his luck, the kid slipped too./p


End file.
